one night
by liangxiuhui
Summary: Sasuke is always babying sakura and "protecting" her from everything like she's just some weakling. maybe hes not protecting her because shes weak, but for some other reason.....


heres my first fanfic. i'm probally not too good but here it is. its sasusaku. sakura doesn't want to love sasuke anymore but he can't let her go.

* * *

The village was lit up with lights that night and the music was blaring so loud she could feel the vibrations in her heart. Sakura couldn't believe that she was here. She had told herself many times before that she wouldn't go because of her pride. But Ino had gotten the best of her and made her go to the Singles festival. The singles festival was a festival for single girls and guys before Valentines Day. She couldn't believe she was this desperate. She could barely remember the day she agreed to sign up to go.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Sakura! You have to go, it'll be good for you"

"No Ino, I'm not that desperate besides, no one will be there except for me, cause you all have boyfriends."

"That's exactly my reasoning, you need to get out more Sakura. You won't be completely alone though, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and even Neil are going."

"That's so much better." She said sarcastically. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but she knew that at least one would ask her to dance or something and then maybe some action afterwards and she wasn't in the mood for waking up with one of them by her side completely naked.

"Oooooooh, and Sasuke is rumored to be going too!"

Sakura hesitated for a moment and sighed 'it just get better and better' she thought to herself, "it's going to be a long night tomorrow."

"Yay, you'll go! Call me after for the details!"

"Kay, I'm gonna go to the hospital to sign up"

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura found herself at the bar ordering some sake. She was like her sensei and could hold her alcohol. She was reaching for her 4th bottle when a strong hand came over her own.

"Stop."

"Sasuke, let go," she said with an annoyed tone

"…"

"Sasuke. Let go!" now she was a bit angry.

"You're my teammate I wont let you get drunk"

"What do you care?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Since when is that your business? I'm not weak, I can protect myself, thank you!"

"…"

His hand stayed on hers until she gave up and put the bottle down. She hated him. He always felt like he was superior to all, especially her, and that it was his duty to protect her. Hell, she could throw him across the village with two fingers, she didn't need his protection. She was going to prove to him that she didn't need him anymore. She was going to show him the independent woman she had grown into. She made her way over to a boy leaning on the wall leaving the Uchiha alone at the bar.

"Hey" she said sweetly, "Do you want to dance?"

He stood there awestruck for a moment and slowly nodded his head.

She led him to the middle of the dance floor and draped her arm around his neck as he put his hands on her hips.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"Hiro"

Sasuke watched her walk away to some stranger. Just watching them made him feel worse than 1000 kunai being stabbed in his gut. He didn't know why. Then the boy said something that made her laugh. The sweet melody that lingered though his dreams. She was only supposed to laugh for him. His blood boiled, he couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura was actually having a good time with this boy. She hadn't expected him to really be anything great, she just chose him at random. Then she stared widely in shock. His hand was slowly creeping up onto her ass. She froze not knowing what to do. She went over her choices, punching him across the dance floor was the first thing that came to mind, but that would be a bit too drastic. After thirty seconds she decided to just simply tell him to stop. Her heart was beating fast, she was pretty nervous, she just hoped he wouldn't be a stubborn ass like Sasuke.

"Hiro…."

"Hm?"

"Could you…. err, um…."

"May I cut in?" a voice said behind her.

Sakura sighed with relief. Anyone right now was better than this guy. She turned around to find the raven-haired prodigy, she spoke too soon.

"Sure" Hiro replied with some remorse, but everyone knew not to get on the bad side of Sasuke Uchiha or you would regret it. Sasuke put his hands on her hips.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Dancing"

"Stop it! I don't want to dance with you!"

"…"

"I can protect myself now. I'm not the weakling you once knew."

"You're annoying."

"Get your hands off me Sasuke." She struggled to get away but his strong grip held her there.

"Shut up and enjoy this while you can."

"No I wont." Then she caught him off guard and stormed away.

She walked down the street breathing in the cold air and sat on the park bench. The atmosphere was filled with excitement, but none of it had affected her.

"No luck?" she turned around to find Neji.

She sighed, "no, you?"

"Same here"

"You wanna get a drink with me? Just as friends though."

"Of course, I've got nothing better to do anyways." The two walked into a deserted bar. It was almost like an old shack. Sakura didn't care for parties much.

"Two sake please."

They both sat down on the wooden stools around the bar. Sakura pushed the messy strands of hair out of her sweaty face. The next couple of minutes they were silent.

"Did you dance with anyone?" she said hoping to break the silence.

"I got many offers, but I turned them down. Everyone except the one I want to dance with asked me. How bout you? Did the Uchiha have the courage to ask you?"

"Does everyone think that I still like that bastard? He wouldn't let me dance with anyone else. He still thinks I'm some weak little girl still."

"His intentions are good Sakura-san. Has it ever occurred to you that he might not want to protect you because you are weak?"

"What are you implying? That he may like me?"

"It's possible."

"I'll give it a try if you ask Tenten to dance with you."

"WHAT? Who said I liked Tenten?"

"Neji-kun, you are horrible at lying. Stop waiting for her to ask you, the mighty Hyuga can't even ask a girl out?"

"You have a deal Sakura-san."

They paid and walked out of the bar. Sakura was actually happy for the first time that night, two of her friends would be together. The duo walked into a nightclub that was so jam-packed with people that it was hard to breathe.

"I can't tell where she is." Sakura said.

"I'll take care of it, you go find Sasuke."

"I'll find him after you find Tenten."

"BYUGAN!" his veins popped out of his head in deep concentration, "I've found her! Follow me!" he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her though the sea of sweaty bodies in the club. Tenten was in sight.

"I'll stay here, you go on ahead good luck!"

"Ok, origato Sakura-san, good luck to you too!"

Sakura watched as her two friends danced with each other as if no one else was there. She wished she could have the same. Every one of her friends had ended up with someone except her. She felt somewhat lonely and left out. After a couple minutes she left and walked back to the club she was in before. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She went over to the bar to find Lee and Kiba drunk.

"Heyyyyyyy Sakura-chan" Kiba said with a wink.

"Hey, did you see Sasuke?"

"Why are you chasing him when you can have me?"

"Kiba, lemme put this nicely, YOUR DRUNK"

"Nooooooooooooo I'm not. Now lets go dance." He grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me!" she swatted his hand away.

"Mmhm"

"You guys are no help at all." And she walked away.

'Sorry Neji, but I can find him' she thought to herself. There was no reason for her to stay with all her friends either occupied or drunk so she went home. It was almost twelve and the wind was starting to blow more rapidly. She now regretted wearing such a short dress. She walked quickly and stared at her feet the whole way.

' Thank god!' she thought when she reached her door.

"Sakura!" she whipped around so see Sasuke sitting on the ground next to her door.

"Sasuke?" she was surprised to see the Uchiha sitting there in the cold, she smelled something in his breath, "w wait. Were you drinking?"

"I need you Sakura! Help me" his eyes were closing slowly.

"What have you gotten yourself into Sasuke." She helped him up into her house.

"mmmhhhh" he groaned.

"Just sit and rest, I'll make you some tea." She disappeared into the kitchen. 'Why was he drinking? It couldn't have been because…no, he would never. This had nothing to do with me.' She walked back into the main room.

"What were you thinking Sasuke? You of all people should know better! Getting drunk like that! How many kids in this village look up to you? How many people admire you? You were raised so much better!"

"I'm, sorry…. Sakura" he choked out and then buried his face in his hands he had turned into a little boy again.

"Sasuke, please don't cry, I should be sorry for snapping just now and yelling at you in the club."

"You don't get it! You just make me feel like I'm needed. When your not there my heart aches and when you are it speeds up. You make me feel… happy. And when you said you didn't need me, I just couldn't control myself. I don't deserve your love! You're a beautiful, caring, smart, pretty, sweet girl and I'm just a stupid, hypocritical, selfish, conceited, idiotic-"

"Sasuke, please stop. You don't have to do this." She wrapped her arms around him.

"But I'm a baka."

"You're my baka and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"But Sakura…" but before he could even think of what to say next she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips felt like something he hadn't felt ever before. He couldn't explain it. They just felt good. He licked them ever so gently, pleading for entry. She opened almost automatically as if she read his thoughts. He swirled his tongue around and around her marking his territory. He wanted to feel every part of her, every inch of skin. He wanted to know her body like the back of his hands and he wanted to get close to her. He pushed her up against the wall not breaking the kiss. She groaned deeply and sent shivers though his body. She slowly slid off his pants as he unbuttoned her dress. Her legs wrapped around his tightly as if she would never let go. He carried her into the bedroom not even bothering to shut the door.

He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She held onto his bicep as he massaged her breast. Then he sucked on her neck swirling his tongue around and around her skin. He started to kiss her neck and then made his way down to her breast and onto her soft stomach and then her navel.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed in pleasure and lust. She fingered his member with her hands and then he thrust into her hard "SASUKE!" she screamed panting hard. It felt even better than when his lips were there. His lips came over to claim hers again. His lips felt like soft like a teddy bear. She traced the indents around his abs as she fought for dominace with her toungue in his mouth.

'She's good. How many times has she done this before?' Sasuke thought with curiosity.

Sakura had millions of thoughts going though her head at the moment all she knew was that she didn't ever want to separate from him.

Sasuke watched Sakura sleep next to him. She was exausted. Her face accented by the moonlight making the curves in her face softer as if she was a goddess. Her experession although, was tense as if she was having a nightmare.

"Sasuke…." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Sasuke, don't leave me again. I love you" he felt remorse for all he had put her though.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you too Sakura and I would never leave you" then her face relaxed and you could see her smile in her sleep.

The next morning:

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" Ino yelled as she pounded on the door, "come on Sakura! You didn't call me last night! It's ok if you didn't find-"

"What do you want?" Sasuke opened the door.

"Oh, I'll just be on my way now, never mind."

"Oi, Sasuke-teme? What are you doing in Sakura's house?" Naruto asked running over.

Just then Sakura came to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked half awake. Naruto stared wide-eyed and then grinned. He saw hickeys all over her neck, come to think of it he even saw a bit of lipstick on Sasuke's lip.

" Sasuke, you better not do anything to her or I'll rasengan your ass off fry your body in hot oil and then feed it to cho-" Sasuke slammed the door in his face and smirked at Sakura.

"Again?" she giggled.

"Ready when you are" he smirked and leaned down to claim her lips again as he carried her back to the bedroom.

"SASUKE-TEME OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE! OPEN UP BEFORE I HAVE TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

The two couldn't hear him though, they were in a lost in eachother.

* * *

so thats it! tell me wat u think! i'm gonna start a new story about a sasusaku secret relationship so check back for more stuffs :) 


End file.
